nikiandgabifandomcom-20200215-history
Ariana Grande
|gender = Female|nicknames = Ari|genres = Pop, R&B|occupation = Singer, songwriter, actress|years active = 2008 - present}}Ariana Grande-Butera is a singer, songwriter and actress, who is better known by her stage name, Ariana Grande. Gabi DeMartino and Ariana are friends. Niki and Gabi often make videos about her. Gabi was also featured as a cameo in Ariana's music video for her single "thank u, next". Trivia * Niki and Gabi attended The Listening Sessions on August 16, 2013, in Philadelphia. ** Both Niki and Gabi had meet and greet tickets to meet Ariana backstage. * Gabi attended The Honeymoon Tour on September 11, 2015, in Los Angeles. ** Gabi met Frankie Grande, Ariana's half-brother. * Gabi attended the Dangerous Woman Tour with Collin on February 27, 2017, in Washington D.C. ** Gabi and Collin met Ariana backstage with meet and greet tickets. * Gabi attended The Sweetener Sessions Tour on August 25, 2018, in Los Angeles. * Gabi's favourite Ariana song is "breathin". * Gabi was a cameo in the music video for Ariana's song, and first number one single, "thank u, next". * Gabi attended the Sweetener World Tour on March 27, 2019, in Philadelphia. * Niki and Gabi both attended the Sweetener World Tour on June 24, 2019, in Philadelphia. ** They both met Ariana backstage, they took a photo in the male bathrooms. ** They also took 2 meet and greet pictures, and hung out with Ariana and her dog Toulouse. ** Niki said that her favourite Ariana song was "the light is coming", describing it as "the best Ari song". * Gabi attended the Sweetener World Tour for a third time on November 9, 2019. ** Ariana invited Gabi because she wanted her to see the new Christmas segment and they met up before the show. ** Gabi got Ariana a Burberry puffer jacket for Christmas. ** Alex Byrd went with Gabi to the show and they wore DIY Christmas bras like the ones from Mean Girls and the Thank U, Next music video. ** Gabi had an asthma attack during the song “breathin”. Gallery Niki, Gabi and Ariana in the male bathrooms at the SWT 6.24.2019.jpg|Niki, Gabi and Ariana backstage at the Sweetener World Tour. Niki, Gabi and Ariana backstage at the SWT 6.24.2019.jpg|Niki, Ariana and Gabi backstage at the Sweetener World Tour. Niki, Ariana and Gabi M&G Picture 1 at the SWT 6.24.2019.jpg|Niki, Ariana and Gabi's meet and greet photo from the Sweetener World Tour. Niki, Ariana and Gabi M&G Picture 2 at the SWT 6.24.2019.jpg|Niki, Ariana and Gabi's meet and greet photo from the Sweetener World Tour. Gabi at the SWT on March 27, 2019 (1).png Gabi at the SWT on March 27, 2019 (2).png Videos Niki and Gabi Ariana Grande Concert Vlog Niki and Gabi Get The Look Ariana Grande Makeup, Hair, & Outfit Get the Look Ariana Grande Break Free Inspired makeup, hair, & 3 outfit recreations! Celebrities in High School Celebrity Talent Show Celebrities Have a Sleepover Celebrities on Halloween Celebrity Morning Routines 2017 TESTING ARIANA GRANDE PRODUCTS!! Niki and Gabi Celebrities go to the Beach! Deleted Videos We Never Uploaded Until Now (NEVER BEFORE SEEN) Going Through Drive Thru's Dressed as Celebrities Challenge Going Through Drive Thru's Dressed as Celebrities...Again. Going to Walmart Dressed as Celebrities Challenge Going to College Dressed as Celebrities Challenge Don't Call Me Angel Celebrity Transformations (Ariana, Miley, Lana) Other Gabi's Instagram Story - March 27, 2019 - Sweetener World Tour ARIANA GRANDE - YOURS TRULY REACTION W GABI DEMARTINO External links * Official website * * * * * * Google+ * Snapchat References }} Category:Pages Category:Females Category:Artists Category:Friends